Once Upon a Vampire
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Mikan is a princess vampire and she is forcefully engaged to Ruka, so she and her personal servant escapes to human world… and she met … NATSUME AND HOTARU! Will love bloom between M and N? Will she be marrying Ruka at the very end? Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Once Upon a Vampire

Summary: Mikan is a princess vampire and she is forcefully engaged to Ruka, the prince, so she escapes to human world… and she met … NATSUME AND HOTARU?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Vampires:

Class A: Normal low class vampires

Class B: Half vampire half human

Class H: Half Royal vampires, usually vampire cousins of Royalties. (They have cut into two tribes, Ruka is the prince of Tribe of Nogi)

Class S: Royal Vampires.

Class R: Royal servant vampires, usually Class As

Main Character Profile:

Mikan Sakura: 16 years old, Princess of Vampires, has the SEC alice

Nogi Ruka: 17 years old, Prince of tribe of Nogi Vampires, has an extra animal pheromone alice

Imai Hotaru: 16 years old, has Invention alice.

Hyuuga Natsume: 17 years old, fire alice, is Imai Hotaru's cousin.

Prologue:

Many vampires are celebrating that the queen of Nogi tribe gave birth to their prince – Prince Ruka. They're holding a party. Food, drinks (blood pill drink), music everywhere. Then a man suddenly approached the queen.

"Queen Nogi, congratulations." Said the man.

"Thank you," said the Queen.

"He's such a handsome, cute baby…" he said.

"Cut the act, tell me why are you here." Demanded the queen.

"Ok, the prince has a curse which only the baby girl who is born on a night with an angel eclipse can save him."

"What's the curse."

"The prince holds a curse which will make him faint and sleep forever on his 18th birthday. The baby girl will have to kiss him on the lips to remove the curse on that day." He replied.

That reply made everyone's jaw dropped. The queen's eyes widen.

"Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes, your highness." He answered quietly.

"Okay, then can please kindly search for that baby girl?" asked the queen who has tears welling up in her eyes already.

"Of course," said that man.

"Thank you," the queen said.

"That's my pleasure."

The man walks away, the celebration continues.

When the man is far enough, he said, softly, which is out of earshot. (vampires can hear very soft voices too…)

"Of course I will your majesty, because… I am the one who put the curse on your sweet little baby prince, muhahAHAHAHAHAH!!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the castle of the queen and king of vampires.

1st January

The moon starts to eat up the sun.

"Please breathe in and out, your highness." The doctor said. (is that obvious that the queen's gonna give birth not gonna die?)

The sun is half way eaten by the moon.

The queen is on the bed, panting.

The sun is covered by the moon, but the edge of the sun isn't covered, forming an angel's halo. This is a good-sided way to explain this natural eclipse, but this actually means the end of world.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The queen gave birth to a baby girl.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The news spread through the whole vampire population. And eventually reached the man's ear.

'What's that? The princess of the vampire IS THE ONE WHO CAN HEAL THE CURSE?! Then I have to plan how and when to kill her…' he thought.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After sixteen years…

"Ruka pyon!" a brunette shouted with excitement.

"Hai hai (yes), hime (princess), what do you want?" 'Ruka pyon' answered with a bow.

"MOUU!!! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO BE SO FORMAL? CALL ME MIKAN! MI-KAN AND STOP THE BOWING!!" she shouted.

"Hai, gomen (sorry), Mikan," he said, smiling his charming smile.

"That's my Ruka pyon!" Mikan said, proudly.

"Hey! I'm not your son!" Ruka said jokingly.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile with the king and queen…

"I don't understand why they have to be engaged." Said the king, Kyousuke.

"Let me repeat for the hundredth and fifty times: Because… (someone get the list out)

They look good together

They like each other

They enjoyed each other's company

…

…

…

See! That's why they had to be together!!" the queen said.

"I agree with Yuka!" said Yumi, the queen of the tribe of Nogi.

"And I agree with Kyousuke (the king..)" said Kenta, the king of the tribe of Nogi.

"Ignore them, they both are soooooo stubborn," said Yuka.

Then the two queens hold their hands together and their eyes were glittering.

"Our dreams can come true now, right Yumi?"

"Umm (nods) RIGHT!!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Later on that day, dinner time.

It's dinner time for the king and the queen, and the king and the queen of Tribe Nogi.

Ruka and Mikan entered the dinning room. **( IMPORTANT: Even vampires have to eat, as a side dish. They will suck blood from their husband, wife. A normal vampire have to suck blood every 3 days. And who can Ruka and Mikan suck blood from, well, let's just say, younger vampires that aren't married will have to suck blood from their parents.)**

"Okaa sama, tou sama, I'm sorry that I'm late for supper." Said Mikan and Ruka politely.

"That's ok, now, just sit down and enjoy your dinner." Said Kyousuke.** (A/N: THAT'S IT, I'M NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GONNA TO SAY THE KING OR QUEEN STUFFS ANYMORE (some are exceptional, k'?), MEMORIZE THE NAMES YOURSELF!!!!)**

Both Ruka and Mikan sat down.

"Now, Ruka, I have something very important to tell you." Said Yumi.

"Ya, me too, Mikan." Said Yuka.

"What?" asked Mikan curiously.

"You and Ruka are engaged, you two will be married when you both are 18." Said Yuka.

"WHAT?" both of the younger ones shouted.

The kings slapped their foreheads.

"Ugh, Yuka, I told you to tell them later!!" said Kyousuke.

"WHAT? DAD! YOU'RE GONNA HIDE IT IF MOM DIDN'T TELL ME JUST NOW?!!" shouted Mikan.

The king nodded, with a tiny drop beside his forehead.

"Now, isn't that great, now both of you…" Yumi said, but cut off by Mikan.

"NO WAY FOREVER I WILL MARRY RUKA PYON, IT'S NOT LIKE I HATE HIM BUT … BUT I WANT TO CHOOSE WHOM I'M GOING TO MARRY!!!" shouted Mikan.

Afterwards, Mikan ran to her room, sobbing silently.

(back to the kings and queens)

" What's that all about? Hmm…" said Yuka.

"I told you to tell her later, you stupid woman." Said Kyousuke.

"Waa… even my husband blame on me… wwaaw…!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

(back to Mikan)

Kozue, Mikan's personal maid came into her room.

"What's the matter Mikan chan?"

"(sniff) My mom forced me (sniff) to marry (sniff) RUKA PYON!!!" said the chibi crying Mikan.

"What do you want do now, then,?" Kozue asked.

Mikan suddenly stood up and wiped away her tears.

She stood in the middle of her room and start to chant some spells, and when she's chanting, a magic circle appears.

"With the power of the princess of all vampires, I, Mikan Sakura, command you, Miharu, Mother of emotions, to come out and obey my orders."

'_(gasp) don't tell me she's going to… SEAL HER EMOTIONS!!!_' thought Kozue.

A gush of wind came and a pretty girl came out.

"Mikan chan!! Long time no see, what can I do for you this time?"

"The truth is…(deep breath) Miharu san, I want you to… seal my emotions."

"(GASP) MIKAN CHAN? ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" asked a shocked Miharu.

Mikan nods.

"(sigh) ok," said Miharu.

Miharu started to chant some spells.

"この感情の母、みかんサクラ、すべてのバンパイアの王女、鉱山の要請でのパワーと王女の感情を封印することです。 SEAL!"

A light is suddenly formed, and Mikan's body is covered by the light.

After a while, Mikan was found passed out on the ground, Kozue immediately go over to help her. She suddenly turned her head to Miharu.

"Miharu, thank you for your hard work," said Kozue.

"Any for Hime (princess), I'm going back, see you next time." Said Miharu and she disappeared.

After a minute or so, Mikan woke up.

"Yo, Kozue!" said Mikan coldly, holding a pendent in her hand.

That pendent is the emotion of hers, she will return to normal if she fell in love and kissed by the one she likes.

"Mikan chan, are you alright."

"Better than ever!" she said.

"Then what do you plan to do, if you stay in the palace, the king and queen will soon or later find out that you sealed your emotions…" said Kozue worriedly.

"Who said I'm going to stay here?" Mikan said with a smirk.

"I going to … _Gakuen Alice_."

**END… **_**To be continued.**_


	2. Ch 1: Gakuen Alice

Once upon a vampire

Summary: Mikan is a princess vampire and she is forcefully engaged to Ruka, the prince, so she escapes to human world… and she met … NATSUME AND HOTARU?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Last chapter:

"_Then what do you plan to do, if you stay in the palace, the king and queen will soon or later find out that you sealed your emotions…" said Kozue worriedly._

"_Who said I'm going to stay here?" Mikan said with a smirk._

"_I going to … __**Gakuen Alice.**__"_

Chapter One: Gakuen Alice

"Wha…What?" said Kozue with big eyes.

"It seemed like you forgot about my nullification alice and SEC (Steal, Copy, Erase) alice, right?" Mikan smirked. (A/N: Aww, come one, I know that you guys are thinking Mikan and smirking are two different things right?)

"Ooops… I forgot."

"I'll bring you along, Kozue, I know you have wanted to go to the human world pretty much…"

"But… I don't have an alice…" said Kozue, head downed.

"Wait."

Mikan got an alice stone out and place it on Kozue's head, the stone disappeared slowly and the stone was absorbed into Kozue's body.

"WOW!! COOL Mikan chan, what alice is this?" she said excitedly.

"The water alice." Said Mikan coolly.

"WOW, COOL!" A water dragon was formed on top of Kozue's hand.

Afterwards, both of them packed their luggage and teleport to Gakuen Alice.

(Gakuen Alice gates)

"Wait, young lady, you can't go in." said the guard.

"What did you just say?" Mikan said, a dangerous aura was emitted.

"No-nothin.." said the guard, opening the gates.

"Mikan chan, I think you did a bit too… much… look the guard is shivering…" whispered Kozue to Mikan.

"Whatever." Said Mikan monotonous.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After both of them go in, Mikan teleported them to the office.

"Ara, look who we have here, lil' one, I'm a teacher here, you can call Narumi sensei, I have the Human Inclination Pheromone, what's your name?" said a blonded, gay-looking guy.

An anger mark appeared on Mikan's forehead.

"I'm not a little one," said Mikan, trying to calm her temper.

"I'm Kozue, and this is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, whoa, so this is how human world look…" Kozue said, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"BAKA, DON'T TELL THEM!!!" said an obviously pissed Mikan.

"Okay, fine, I'll just tell you once and no questions." Said Mikan.

"Let me do the explaining!!! We are vampires, I'm a Class A vampire, I'm always bullied and once I'm almost dead but was rescued by Mikan chan, and became a royal servant vampire, a Class R!!! And Mikan chan is a Class S vampire, a princess vampire indeed, we escaped from the palace and came here to Gakuen Alice which is in human world!! I have the water alice which Mikan chan gave me and Mikan chan has the SEC alice and nullification alice." Said Kozue in one breath.

"Oh, so, you're both BOTH vampires and alice users, right? Ok, then you'll be in the B class then, and you're both in dangerous ability class and special stars." Said Narumi.

"Can I be in the same room with Mikan chan? So I could serve her…" pleaded Kozue.

"That's an ok for me," Narumi said while patting Mikan's and Kozue's back. "And your secret as a vampire will be a secret from everyone except me and the principal. Is it ok if you do missions? Mikan chan?"

"What the heck are missions." Asked Mikan, obviously pissed if she will have to remain standing in the office.

"All students in dangerous ability class will have to be trained by Serio, he was called Persona sensei. And after a while when Serio thinks you're suitable for missions, you will have to go. Most of our missions are to either save an alice which is captured by AAO, Anti-Alice Organization or to steal some of the AAO's information." Explained Narumi.

"Oh. Then when can we go to school and where's our room. I can tell Mikan chan is very annoyed because she have to stand here for the past 20 minutes." Asked Kozue.

"Imai san and Tobita san from your class, Class B is coming. They will show you the way to your room." Said Narumi.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After 10 minutes, Hotaru and Yuu came in the office.

"Sensei, what can we do for you?" asked Yuu.

"Oh, you're here already. Can you please bring these two to their room which is a special star room? Oh, and Mikan chan, Kozue chan? Your uniforms are in your closets."

Both of them (Mikan and Kozue) nodded, Hotaru and Yuu start to get their luggage and bring them to their room.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Sakura san, Kozue san, this is your room." Said Yuu, opening the door of the special room.

It's very beautiful inside, first they have a mini kitchen, two bedrooms, an entertainment room and a GIGANTIC bookshelf.

"WHOA!!!" exclaimed Kozue.

"Shut up, baka." Said Mikan emotionlessly.** (A/N: Ugh, I really hate doing this to Mikan…)**

They first unpack their luggage and change their clothes.

"Thank you, Imai san, Tobita san, I think we can manage here, maybe we'll just wander around, thank you again," Kozue said, opening the door for them to leave.

"Your welcome," said Yuu.

Hotaru and Yuu leaved. Remaining the two.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(Meanwhile in Vampire world)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yuka shouted, the voice echoed down the hallway.

A several maid rush to the voice, and it's located at Mikan's room.

"What's the matter your highness?" Asked Maid 1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yuka repeated.

Kyousuke immediately ran towards his wife.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Kyousuke.

"What? Are you blind or something? Can't you see that something's wrong here? HUH? ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS? LOOK AT THIS ROOM!!! IT'S EMPTY, EMPTY I TELL YOU… WAAAAAA MIKAN RAN AWAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yuka started running in circles.

Kyousuke immediately stop his wife and ordered a few soldiers to come.

"You ten, go and find the princess, she's missing, not matter what it cost, JUST FIND HER!!!!" shouted Kyousuke in frustration.

The ten soldiers immediately went and start searching for their princess.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(Back to Mikan and Kozue)

Clouds started to surround the whole Gakuen Alice.

"Mikan chan, what should we do now? The soldiers are here now…" Said Kozue worriedly.

Mikan closed her eyes, and formed a triangle with her fingers.

"Transformation! Princess of vampire!" Mikan chanted. (A/N: The reason why Mikan has to say this cuz she is in the human form right now, every vampires are respectful to the transformed Mikan, except some of her friends.)

Suddenly, a beautiful brunette with brown flowing hair and hazel eyes appeared. Mikan is wearing a black dress with red frills and a black cape.

"Mikan chan! What are you trying to do?" asked Kozue.

Mikan said nothing and flew out of the window.

Suddenly when she's in the sky, a few soldiers surround her.

"Mikan sama, please go back to the palace and the human isn't suitable for your highness." Said the soldiers.

"I do not wish to go back, tell father and mother that I'm sorry but I don't want to marry Ruka pyon, RETURN!" said Mikan emotionlessly.

After Mikan said RETURN, the soldiers were sent back to the world of vampires.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(Vampire world)

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kyousuke, banging his fist on the table. " MIKAN DOESN'T WISH TO COME BACK?"

"Uncle, please stop banging your fist…" said Ruka.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO?!"

"Uncle, I have an idea," Ruka said, smirking.** (A/N: Ruka? SMIRKING?!)** "I will be studying in Gakuen Alice, _with my bride_."

**END, **_**To be Continued….**_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Some explanation if you don't understand…: Ruka ACTUALLY has a split personality. K, all things cleared? If there are any inquiries, please don't hesitate to ask me…. Thank you.

**A/n: Then, is this a good chapter? HUH HUH HUH? **


	3. Ch2: New students!

Once upon a vampire

Summary: Mikan is a princess vampire and she is forcefully engaged to Ruka, the prince, so she escapes to human world… and she met … NATSUME AND HOTARU?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**There's something really important right here… I think it's better to let Kozue call Mikan "Mikan sama", don't ask me why, cuz you'll know it later…And ive changed this chapter a bit…**

Last chapter:

(Vampire world)

"_WHAT?" exclaimed Kyousuke, banging his fist on the table. " MIKAN DOESN'T WISH TO COME BACK?"_

"_Uncle, please stop banging your fist…" said Ruka._

"_THEN WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO?!" _

"_Uncle, I have an idea," Ruka said, smirking.__** (A/N: Ruka? SMIRKING?!)**__ "I will be studying in Gakuen Alice,__** with my bride**__."_

Chapter Two: New students

(Human world)

It's school time for students in Gakuen Alice.

"Okay, students, we have two new students!!" said Narumi cheerfully.

Unfortunately, No one heard him. Narumi's eye twitched.

"Class, do you want me to use my alice on you?" said Narumi gritting his teeth.

The class is silent now, every student knew his alice and is afraid of his alice.

"Okay, let me repeat, class, we have two new students today, please be good to her!!" said Narumi, returning to the happy-go-lucky Narumi.

Mikan and Kozue came in. The class is amazed by Mikan's beauty **(duh, she's the princess vampire, it's natural to have her extremely beautiful even in human form.)**, and secretly, a Mikan fan club is created.

"Good morning, nice to meet you, I'm Kozue, Kozue and nothing else, I have the water alice…the one beside me is Mikan sama, Mikan Sakura," said Kozue.

"Tch, Mikan Sakura, SEC and nullification alice." Said Mikan emotionlessly.

"What's SEC alice?" asked a curious student A.

"It's Steal/ Copy/ Erase!" said Narumi.

"WOW" echoed the whole class.

"And something important to tell you guys, she's a surly girl, don't even try to piss her…" Narumi can't finish his sentence and it's replaced by a whack from Mikan.

"I'm NOT surly." She said emotionlessly.

"By the way, why does Kozue san calls Sakura san "Mikan sama"?" asked a student B.

"Oh, because in Vam…"

"YOU BAKA, YOU ALMOST SLIP OUR SECRET!!" screamed Mikan.

"Sorry, Mikan sama…" said Kozue in chibi style, covering her precious ear.

'_What did she mean "vam" just now?'_ thought a certain person, no, make that two.

Then, a teacher knocked the door and signaled Narumi to go out.

After a while, Narumi came back in.

"Okay, class, one of our teachers just informed me that we have another new student today." Said Narumi.

"Come in, Nogi kun." Said Narumi.

Mikan's eye widen after she saw who's the new student.

"What are you doing here, Ruka?" asked Mikan coldly.

"Heh, sweet heart, uncle let me to come here to look after me precious _bride_." Said Ruka.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Sorry, me again, let me explain:**

**Ruka became another person (his evil side) after he heard that becoz Mikan didn't want to marry him and escaped to the human world, he's very hurt so he transformed into the evil Ruka.**

**K, back to our story…**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mikan stiffened.

"What do you mean bride?" asked a raven-haired lad.

"Her father just arranged us to a marriage, isn't that obvious? Pft, I didn't know that you people (**I didn't use humans cuz it'll too obvious that they're not mortals)** are soooooo stupid…" said Ruka.

"Ruka, stop it." Said Mikan monotonous.

"I will if you…" he stopped and he suddenly crashed his lips to Mikan's. **(Ewww… tell me I just did not wrote that…. You know? I think "crash his lips to Mikan's" this sentence is more match to Natsume…) **

And Mikan pulled away from the kiss and wiped her lips.

"Eww, YIKES!!!" said Mikan in an disgusting voice.

"Do you like it sweet heart?" asked Ruka in a teasing voice.

"You think?" said Mikan sarcastically.

"Well, I think you like it." Said Ruka in a mocking sound.

"Okay, stop it you guys.." said Narumi.

"I'm more than welcome to stop that, Narumi sensei, but this baboon just don't wanna stop…" said Mikan.

'_Oh no, Mikan sama's starting to show her emotions, don't tell me…. SHE ACTUALLY LIKES NOGI SAMA?!'_ screamed Kozue inside her head

"No. it is not like that Kozue, stop thinking those things, there's no way I'll like this baboon." Said Mikan in a matter of fact way to Kozue.

"PHEW!" 'phew'ed Kozue.

"Um… so Nogi san, your partner will be Hyuuga san. And Mikan chan, your partner will be Imai chan… For Kozue chan… your partner will be Koko san!" said Narumi merrily.

"And minna! Since there's 3 new tranfer students… YOU'LL HAVE A FREE DAY! WOHOO! BYE, I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!!" said Narumi, making everyone (except 3) sweat dropped.

Then after the teacher went out, the ruckus started.

"MIKAN SAMAAAA…" the boys rushed to Mikan. "CAN WE FORM A MIKAN HIME FAN CLUB?" asked the crowd.

"Tch, whatever…" said Mikan, turning on her Ipod.

On the other hand…

" RUKA SAMAAA!! CAN WE FORM A RUKA SAMA FAN CLUB?" said the crowd of fan girls in chorus.

"Of course, you're welcome to do anything, hime s (plural form?)" Ruka said in his flirting way.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed the fans.

Wow, such a long day.

And when the bell rang, hinting it's lunch time, all the students rushed out, leaving 5 alone in the classroom. When Mikan finally had some peaceful and quiet moments…

"Mikan sama (hime) do you want to eat lunch with me?" asked Kozue and Ruka together.

"Whatever…" said Mikan when she suddenly fainted.

"MIKAN SAMA/HIME!" shouted the two.

Hotaru and Natsume are looking in curiosity. (Though they never showed any of them)

"What happened?" asked Ruka.

"Mikan sama, she hasn't drink them for 2 days already!!" said Kozue, getting something out quickly.

'_Them? What them?' _thought our famous inventor and fire caster.

Then Kozue get something out of the package and plopped it in Mikan's mouth.

Just then, Mikan awoke.

"What the hell, I hate them, it taste nothing near the real ones…" spat Mikan in disgust.

"But, Mikan sama, if you don't eat them… you'll die.." said Kozue, teary eyed.

"Whatever… but we won't die anyways.." whispered Mikan with her bangs covering her eyes.

Mikan stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked out the classroom.

Ruka and Kozue looked at each other with worried eyes, and walked out the classroom. They leaved Hotaru and Natsume dumb founded.

The clouds started to gather. The thunder stroked.

After a few moment, the rain poured and the lightning and thunder stroke every now and then.

Natsume started to walk towards to Sakura Tree, ignoring the rain. When he sat on the branches, he started to doze off just when he heard a sobbing noise.

He looked back just to found a brunette curled into a little ball, sobbing quietly in a higher branch.

'_Huh? Who is she?' _he thought.

"Oi, little girl, what's wrong?" asked Natsume, shaking the little "ball".

The brunette raised her head.

**END, **_**To be Continued….**_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**A/N: Soo… For those who read my first copy should know that I've changed my ch 2's last part. **

**Is this a good chapter? Btw, I need you guys to vote: ****Should the girl be Mikan Sakura or Kozue? If it's Kozue then it'll be a love triangle for Nat, Mi and Ko.**

**And sorry for the update, cuz my Microsoft word program in my computer just had a little problem, so I couldn't update as fast as I've wished… Sorry! **


	4. Sor, but it's a really important AN

**!!!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

Sorry… I know you guys REALLY REALLY hate A/Ns, but I can't help it… I have to concentrate in ONE of my fics and finish them one by one, so please visit the poll in my profile, if you can't see the poll (I might have accidentally deleted it…=P) please leave a message, telling me which story you've wanted me to finish first. Thank you for paying attention to the detestable A/N.

_Chocolatexpudding_


	5. Please do read

**Author's note:**

**Ok, I'm sick. So I won't be updating until I feel better. And don't just go and flame me, coz if you've wanted a nice and long chapter, you should be grateful that I made this decision or else I'll have another crappy chappie out with you guys complaining how bad it was. So, please ignore the post I've made yesterday. I'll update when I feel like it (XD yay!) and I'm sure you'll get a 100 percent good chapter. Mean while, please deal with my laziness and sickness, and wait patiently till the next chapter. I know I'm a liar, saying that I'll update yesterday, today and tomorrow. But sorry, I'm really sick and having a terrible headache and can't think of anything. So, to not disappoint you guys, I won't update another schedule in case I forgot it, or just can't update it. **

**Terribly sorry for this sudden decision, but I also hope you guys know why I'm doing this. I, myself, didn't want a crappy chapter out and disappoint you guys too, so, please just bear my selfishness.**

**But, a news, I might be updating a new one-shot tomorrow or the day after. So please wait for it and read it. Thank you.**


End file.
